The NCBO encompasses numerous activities, projects, and sites. Our Center allocates substantial resources to scholarly and technical research and development as well as to collaborative Driving Biological Projects (DBPs), training, and dissemination activities. Consequently, the NCBO requires a comprehensive management structure that efficiently copes with complex administrative task of running a unified and interactive center.